Terry and the Pokemon (1)
by Culpy
Summary: Terry the wolf begins her first day as a Pokemon trainer... The only problem is...How is she going to get her Pokemon!


Once, there was a young wolfess named Terry. She had been taking classes at the Pokemon lab and research center until recently she had decided to start her own adventure. Finally, the day her Pokemon training would begin! Stretching her back legs and fluffing her cheeks, the primed female gracefully placed her cap backwards on her head, to which angular her ears popped from the top holes. Terry grit her teeth as she looked at the clock. There wasn't anymore time to worry about her looks! If she didn't get going now, there wouldn't be any Pokemon left to choose from! Not to mention, her couture for professor Long Oak would have been for nothing! Grabbing her bag (and unzipping her top a bit) , Terry dashed out the door and headed toward professor Long Oak's laboratory.

Brushing off her skirt, the sun baked fae tiptoed into the open lab her tail fluffing out behind her. Her green eyes searched the empty room, and stopped on the table where a cigarette sat, freshly lit. "Professer Long Oak, I'm here for my lessons…" The female bit her lip. "And ya know…My Pokemon wouldn't be too bad either." Terry took a few paces forward until she was close enough to the cigarette to grab it. A second later, a large black and white creature crawled out from under the desk, paw reaching around furiously for the burning stick. A badger poked its beady eyes up from over the desk, a plume of smoke shadowing it. "Terry. Earlier than expected." noted the badger, rising from the plume. "Well Professor Long Oak, I wanted to stay punctual so we could get the….."lesson" out of the way…" Long Oak blinked once before he walked over to Terry who leaned innocently on the desk, tail up and wagging. "Of course… Your lessons are very important." Growled the badger sliding a hooked claw down Terry's exposed back. The wolf grinned as a shiver ran up her spine. Promptly, Long Oak turned Terry onto her back and tore off her skirt with strong claws. The badger gripped Terry's ankle while unbuckling his belt. The wolf excitedly watched, tongue lolling from her wide mouth, as Long Oak's member burst from his khaki work pants, full and bulging. She moaned as he pulled her leg back and thrust into her. She let out a whimper of satisfaction as the badger continued to pump in and out of her. Eventually, she was made to get on her hands and knees in the doggy position. Long Oak thrust and pounded away, snarling and pulling back hard on Terry's scruff. Finally with a groan, Long Oak exploded his seed inside of the female, making Terry gasp with shock and orgasm.

Terry sluggishly pulled herself off of the desk to see the professor putting his trousers back on, small eyes glinted in a smirk. "Can i have my pokemon now, sir?" Panted the fem, her green eyes sagging with lust and exhaustion. "Hmmm. Yes I suppose you deserve a good one. Besides… You will not choose the Pokemon. The Pokemon will choose you." Terry bit back a yelp of exasperation. "I know it sounds strange, but what would you rather have? a pokemon who wouldn't dare listen to you, or a Pokemon who will do anything you ask of it?" Long Oak showed a toothy grin. "Anything." Terry twitched her tail "I most definitely would want a Pokemon who would obey me…" "Ok then" crowed Long Oak "Bend over. Whoever chooses you will be your new companion."

Terry blinked but obediently did as she was told. She listened as the creatures were released from their balls and clumsily pawed around the room. Finally, Terry jumped as she felt a tongue invade near her taint. It moved up and gently prodded at her asshole. "Don't move!" Barked Long Oak. "This Pokemon has taken interest in you. Lower yourself to show that you accept it." Terry lowered her rear as the mysterious animal snuffled around near her pussy. Its soft face brushed silkily against the sensitive lips of her vagina, its whiskers tickling her. A few moments later, she felt the erect prick of the Pokemon enter her. Holding her breath, she grinned as she considered the size and length difference between Long Oak and this young Pokemon. Despite it being thin and small, it felt unusually warm inside of her. The more the little creature pumped, the hotter it became…. Almost like it was generating heat! Terry was ripped from her thoughts as the level 5 came inside of her. She let out a screech of terror, as the ejaculate that oozed from her cunt burned like lava. The feeling came and went as Professor Long Oak sucked the jizz from her and rubbed a coolant on her.

After she was all cleaned up, Terry could finally see who her secret admirer was. A Cyndaquil! Terry squealed as she picked up the small anteater Pokemon. 'No wonder his penis burned' she thought, a frisky smile crossing her maw. 'He's a fire type!'


End file.
